bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dart Monkey
Description Dart Monkey Path 1 Upgrades.png|Dart Monkey Path 1 Upgrades Dart Monkey Path 2 Upgrades.png|Dart Monkey Path 2 Upgrades Dart Monkey Icon.png|Official Icon Nice ball.PNG|Nice ball, huh? Super Monkey Fan Club Ability.png|Super Monkey Fan Club Ability Dart Monkey Iphone BTD5.png|Dart Monkey in BTD4 (IPhone/IPod Touch) The is a tower in the Bloons TD series. This tower is called Dart Tower in BTD1 and in BTD2 and every game since it. The Dart Monkey is the first and cheapest tower that is unlocked from the start in every BTD game where towers are unlocked. The Dart Monkey is a standard brown monkey with a dart in its hand. It throws a single dart that pops 1 bloon unless it is upgraded. This tower's darts are ineffective against lead bloons, unless the premium upgrade Exploding Darts (called Splodey Darts in BTD5) or the BTD5 upgrade Juggernaut is applied. Upgraded to Super Monkey Fan Club and in groups, they can handle several rounds alone. When the Exploding Darts Premium Upgrade has been activated, the Dart Monkey can pop multiple bloons without having any upgrades and it is very effective against MOABs and BFBs. Appearance ]] The Dart Monkey is a normal, brown monkey, with deep brown fur, and with tan fur on its face, ears, the front of its hands, the bottom of its feet, and his belly. On the top of his head are two tufts of hair, and on his face are two beady, black eyes, and a tiny nose and mouth. In Bloons Tower Defense games, the Dart Monkeys are much thinner than their Bloons counterparts. In Bloons Tower Defense 5, if upgraded on any two upgrades for the first and second paths, they will get a colored bandana (red or green). If it upgrades to Spike-o-pult, the monkey will lose its bandana (and will not obtain it again if they upgrade to Juggernaut). If it upgrades to Triple Shot, it will gain an elite black bandana with red in the middle, and a quiver of darts. If upgraded to Super Monkey Fan Club, it will gain a green cloak with a green visor, and hide the bandana under it, and will keep the quiver of darts. Bloons Tower Defense 1-3 Bloons Tower Defense 4 The Dart Monkey and all of its upgrades (left to right) in BTD4. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Unlock: Rank 1 Cost: $170 (Easy), $200 (Med), $215 (Hard) Description: Shoots a single dart that pops a single bloon. A good, cheap tower suitable for the early rounds. Sell for: Initial: $140 (Easy), $160 (Med), $176 (Hard) Total (w/ Path 1 4th upgrade): $1850 (Easy), $1928 (Med), ? (Hard) Total (w/ Path 2 4th upgrade): $6150 (Easy), $7072 (Med), ? (Hard) Dart Monkey in Bloons TD 5 Path 1 Long Range Darts Cost: $75 (Easy), $90 (Med), $95 (Hard) Description: Makes the Dart Monkey shoot further than normal. As the name implies, the Dart Monkey will gain more range, and it will also gain a green bandana. Enhanced Eyesight Cost: $100 (Easy), $120 (Med), $130 (Hard) Description: Increase attack range even further and allows Dart Monkey to shoot Camo Bloons. The Dart Monkey will get a range boost just a bit larger than an un-upgraded Super Monkey, will detect Camo Bloons, and will also gain a red bandana. ***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 2 upgrades*** Spike-o-pult Cost: $425 (Easy), $500 (Med), $540 (Hard) Description: Converts the Dart Monkey into a Spike-o-pult, a powerful tower that hurls a large spiked ball instead of darts. Good range, but slower attack speed. Each ball can pop 18 bloons. The Dart Monkey will gain a wooden catapult with a spiked ball inside. It will lose its bandana. Shoots at a medium-slow fire rate, and each ball pops 18 bloons. If the Premium Upgrade Splodey Darts is turned on, the spiked ball will still explode if it pops 18 Bloons. Juggernaut Unlock: Rank 19 Cost: $1275 (Easy), $1500 (Med), $1620 (Hard) Description: Hurls a giant unstoppable killer spiked ball that can pop lead bloons and excels at crushing ceramic bloons. '' The Dart Monkey will keep all of the same features as before, only this time a giant, killer spiked ball will be fitted inside. Each ball can pop lead, does extra damage to ceramics, and pop 100 bloons (101 if upgrade 3/2 or 103 if upgraded to 4/2). If the Premium Upgrade Splodey Darts is turned on, it is possible for the spiked ball to explode if it pops 100 bloons. Path 2 Sharp Shots '''Cost:' $120 (Easy), $140 (Med), $150 (Hard) Description: Can pop 1 extra bloon per shot. Dart Monkey gains a green bandana, and each shot from the dart monkey will carry on its path if it pops a bloon, until it pops another bloon. Razor Sharp Shots Cost: $145 (Easy), $170 (Med), $185 (Hard) Description: Can pop 2 extra bloons per shot. Dart Monkey gains a red bandana, and each shot from the dart monkey will keep flying until it pops a 4th bloon. ***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 1 upgrades*** Triple Darts Cost: $280 (Easy), $330 (Med), $355 (Hard) Description: Throws 3 darts at a time instead of 1. Dart Monkey gains an elite black bandana with red in the middle, and also gains a quiver of darts. The diversity between the darts is roughly the same as an un-upgraded Dartling Gun's spread. Each dart pops three bloons. Super Monkey Fan Club Unlock: Rank 19 Cost: $6800 (Easy), $8000 (Med), $8640 (Hard) Description: Super Monkey Fan Club Ability: Converts up to 10 nearby dart monkeys into Super Monkeys for 10 seconds. - (This ability can stack!) Dart Monkey gains a green cloak with a green visor, a quiver full of darts, and a Super Monkey suit underneath. Gains the ability, the Super Monkey Fan Club Ability, which turns up to ten Dart Monkeys into Super Monkeys for fifteen seconds. If there are more than ten Dart Monkeys and the ability is used, the Dart Monkeys with the highest upgrades will become Super Monkeys. If all have the same upgrades, the ones nearest to the Ability Dart Monkey will become Super Monkeys. The dart monkey also shoots a little faster than it's predecessor, the triple dart monkey. ''Bloons series'' Bloons_Dart_Monkey.png|The Dart Monkey in Bloons Bloons_2_Dart_Monkey.png|The Dart Monkey in Bloons 2. Bloons_2_Spring_Fling_Dart_Monkey.png|The Dart Monkey in Bloons 2 Spring Fling. Bloons_2_Christmas_Expansion_Dart_Monkey.png|The Dart Monkey in Bloons 2 Christmas Pack. ''Bloons'' The Dart Monkey from Bloons throws darts to pop the various bloons in the levels.It is the icon for the BFB in BTD4. It has a long tail, two small dots for eyes, and tan fur on his face, body, hands, and feet. It throws a single dart that can pop an infinite amount of Bloons. ''Bloons 2'' The Dart Monkey throws darts which your arrow guides. When you pop the Monkey Ace Bloon, the Dart Monkey throws signal flags to guide the Monkey Ace. Trivia *The Bloons TD tower is based off of the dart throwing monkey in the original bloons games. *Dart Monkeys are right-handed. *The Juggernaut upgrade is the only non-premium upgrade Dart Monkey capable of popping lead bloons. *The Dart Monkey is fatter in Bloons and Bloons 2. *The dart monkey's first four upgrades (1,1 and 2,2) had their art wrong. The monkey tower wears a green bandana the first upgrade (1,1) and have a red one in the next (2,2). The art has red bandana in 1,1 and a green bandana in 2,2. This has been fixed in the update that added the Slalom track. *The Dart Monkey is naked, whereas most other monkeys in BTD are clothed. However, it does get a cloak and a Super Monkey Costume with the Super Monkey Fan Club upgrade. *A 2-3 dart monkey can pop Bloons without leaking up to round 15 if placed in the center of The Rink. You can try this with Double Cash Mode or Dart Training Facility. It will reach round 19 with Splodey Darts. *A dart monkey does not change its appearance in BTD1, 2, or 3 no matter what it is upgraded to. *Path 1 upgrades focuses on popping power, while path 2 focuses on the darts. *10 dart monkeys at 2/4 can destroy 2 ZOMGs in BTD5, as long as they keep buffing each other to stay at super monkey status. *Super Monkey Fan Club stacks with itself, by range. *A Dart Monke at x-4 in BTD5 is not really a normal dart monkey, he is a super monkey in disguise, yet he still continues to act as a dart monkey at x-3, likely for gameplay reasons. Category:Towers Category:Dart Monkey Category:Original Towers Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons 2 Category:Bloons 1 Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles